1. Field
The present invention relates to a method in which a display device transmits an inquiry message, and a method in which a mobile terminal shares information, so as to share information between external devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart television (smart TV) is a multifunctional TV having an internet access function, so that a user may install various applications in the smart TV and then may use various functions such as web surfing, video-on-demand (VOD) viewing, a social network service (SNS), a game, or the like.
The most particular feature of the smart TV is that the user and the smart TV may exchange information. This feature is the biggest difference from conventional TVs that only deliver information one-way. Due to this feature, the smart TV is also called an “interactive TV”.
However, it may actually be inconvenient for the user to use various functions of the smart TV. In particular, with respect to content that is reproduced in the smart TV, when the user needs to share information in real-time with another user on the outside, it is difficult to interact with another external device by using the smart TV.